grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Dontos
The eldest son of James Dontos and Anne Dontos and brother of Harvey Dontos, James Dontos II, Merry Dontos, Harper Dontos and Kristina Dontos, he is a grumpy man who loves to garden. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, Ivan was born to the prestigious political Dontos family as the eldest out of his siblings. Despite being the eldest however, partly due to his temperament, James sees his son James Dontos II as his successor in matters of local politics. Ivan is known to be rather grumpy and cantankerous and also can be jealous of his other brothers who he feels get more attention. His solace can be found in the garden. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He along with his other siblings are present when Anne and Del reveal Vera Cullingham who has recently become engaged to Harvey Dontos true intentions as they show that she is in fact nothing but a black widow who had killed her previous four husband and was going to do the same with Harvey. The siblings are shocked by these revelations and Harvey is distraught that the woman he was going to marry was just after his money. Volume 3 He ends up being embroiled in the brawl between Devon and Maher Shalal Hash Baz. Devon was campaigning to have the new royal baby born to William and Kate named after him. Maher Shalal Hash Baz wanted it named after him. The conflict soon caused for them to war against each other in Ivan along with many others end up in the middle of it as he ended up supporting Maher Shalal Hash Baz! Volume 8 Harvey Dontos heart has been broken again this time by Tessa Crab during their joint campaign to try and become Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister as he fires her and hires Isaac as her new Vice Prime Minister as well as dumps him. The family hearing about this, hating to see Harvey used again wanted to exact revenge which Harper led the plan by Ivan was also part of. They manage to dose Isaac and Tessa Crab in chlorophyll so they would pass out, and place the pair in the hospital so they would not say their key address for their Prime Minister nomination. The winners in the end were shock to many as known other than Mr Gardiner as Prime Minister and Julie as Vice Prime Minister won the vote. Volume 24 Ivan is clearly broken up and doesn't know how to take the possibility his father James Dontos dying even though he is gravely ill. Volume 35 The Dontos family all tried to avoid getting involved with Ruth Ogden and Dr John Ogden but Mrs Bath tries to use the families neutral position as an excuse to hijack James Dontos's mayor position by strongly siding with Ruth as she is wronged by Dr John's unfaithfulness and Mrs Bath had been herself. However when it is revealed that her daughter Alvia Bath's boyfriend Darren Sussex had been proven to have an affair with Henrietta Rogers, Mrs Bath is labelled a hypocrite and her chance of getting power is dashed.